


Take My Hand

by moonyredmoon



Category: Glee
Genre: Gay Bar, I'm Sorry, M/M, Suicide Attempt, scandals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonyredmoon/pseuds/moonyredmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karofsky goes back to Scandals after his attempted suicide. Sebastian finds him to apologize in person. It turns out the former bullies may have a lot to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had after watching Season 3 Episode 14 "On My Way". I really like Karofsky and while I don't ship him and Kurt I thought this might be interesting. I should have known it would have been explored by many, many others as well. I am so new to the larger Glee fandom.
> 
> Originally this was going to be a oneshot, but now I'd rather see where it leads.
> 
> I love views, kudos, and of course reviews! Everyone who takes the time to read it is wonderful and lovely and has my love! :)

Sweaty air full of cologne and glitter filled David’s nostrils. Music pounded in his ears so loud that it left a dull ringing, even once he moved away from the large speakers and back to the bar. After a week recovering alone in the hospital, the dark club felt like home. He had missed the pulsing dance music and drunk flamboyant men hitting on him even though he was way too young for all of them. Well, too young for all but those who showed absolutely no interest. Once he graduated, he desperately needed to get out of Ohio.

As the strong burning drink slipped down his throat he frowned and sighed. “What do you want?” he asked, setting the drink down harder than intended. Great, now his hand was wet and sticky and smelled like scotch.

“Hello to you too,” said Sebastian, handing him a napkin. David took it after a moment’s hesitation and mumbled a thanks. He glanced up at Sebastian and was surprised to see his signature smirk replaced with a small frown.

“Okay,” he said, wetting the napkin with his tongue and wiping his hand furiously to no avail. “Hi, I guess.” It crumpled in his hand and he tossed it aside. The bartender shot him a glare and he looked down apologetically, slipping it into his pocket.

“I just wanted to say that I’m glad you continued your streak of failures where it really counts.” He pursed his lips and watched Karofsky carefully. “I mean, I’m glad you didn’t succeed in killing yourself.” The words came slowly, then he bit his lip.

David twitched his lips into a small smile that didn’t reach his eyes. “Thanks.”

Sebastian sat down and clasped his hands, looking straight forward over the bar. No matter how hard he stared at the side of his face, he couldn’t figure out what this kid’s angle was. Wasn’t this the same guy who was a complete jerk to him not two weeks ago? Wasn’t this the same guy who, according to Kurt, had nearly blinded someone with his own tradition of a slushie facial? Great, he had tried to kill himself, but he hadn’t banked on people having a constant pity party for him. That was one of the reasons that he liked spending time at Scandals, aside from the homosexual company; nobody knew about his incident here and nobody judged him for it.

“We aren’t that different, you know,” he said after what felt like an hour.

That made David laugh drily. “Really? I don’t see it.” He looked down at himself and then Sebastian. They were completely different, from body type to hair to clothing style. Even their attitudes were different, judging by their short encounters and Kurt’s stories. Karofsky was always brutal and aggressive, but Sebastian was much more cocky and ostentatious than he could ever be.

“We are both jerks.” He sighed and sat back in the bar stool. David shot him a look. “Fine, you were a jerk. Past tense. Does that make you feel better?” Karofsky scoffed and turned to stand up, but Sebastian grabbed his arm. “Wait.” He looked at the hand around his bicep and stopped. “Do you remember what I said to you?”

David sat down and the words rang in his head. _“Just stay in the closet, buddy”_. It made his stomach ache just thinking about the damage those words had caused that night, when he cried himself to sleep for the third night in a row after obsessively lifting his hand weights in an attempt to do work on that ' _100 pounds'_  of extra weight. “Yeah. I remember.”

Sebastian nodded. “I’m sorry.”

Karofsky swallowed hard, wishing he wasn’t put in this situation. Considering his questionable background, it was important to forgive people. At the same time he really didn’t want to forgive Sebastian. Instead he clenched his jaw and avoided eye contact.

Sebastian sighed. “Hey, I apologized. It doesn’t happen very often; don’t make me say it again.” David still remained silent. “Fine.” He motioned to the bartender, who was on his side of the bar in a heartbeat. “Two beers please.”

“I don’t need a beer,” he said immediately, but Sebastian pushed it toward him anyway after tipping and smiling at the bartender, who immediately returned the favor.

“Come on, it’s on me and it will take the edge off.”

“I don’t like beer.”

Sebastian laughed loudly. “One day you will grow up to be a full-grown bear, and any poor soul in the gay community dumb enough to pick you up will be buying you a beer. Get used to it now.” He pulled a bottle opener from his pocket and popped the cap of smoothly.

David eyed the beer for a moment, then picked it up and held it to his lips. It was darker and richer than any of the other beers he had tasted before, but with the same hoppy, bitter flavor. It actually wasn’t that bad compared to everything else he had tried. Then again, he was in high school, and it wasn’t like high schoolers ever drank quality alcohol. “Thanks,” he mumbled into the spout. “You’re not very good at being nice, by the way.”

“I admit, it will take some getting used to. I’m already painfully bored.” He took a long swig from his beer and grinned widely. “Care to make it more interesting?” He raised an eyebrow and Karofsky stared at him like an idiot.

“I don’t know what you’re asking for.” He always felt dumb when things went over his head, but he felt like Sebastian was toying with him on purpose. It was irritating, like he was doing some sort of power play.

“Oh, I don’t know David, I want you to describe the moments leading up to your attempted suicide. It will be better than a soap opera.” He waited, but Karofsky just continued staring at him, this time angrily with hurt in his eyes. “Obviously I’m asking you to dance.” He stood up and held out his hand.

“What’s your angle, Sebastian?” It felt like a trick, all of it. It felt like something he might have pulled on Kurt ages ago if he had been the slightest bit comfortable with his sexuality, and if Kurt had been the least bit attracted to him. There were a lot of ‘ifs’ but either way it didn’t feel right. He just stared at the outstretched hand with perfectly trimmed nails and moisturized skin. “A few weeks ago you told me I was fat and ugly and might as well stay in the closet.” His jaw was so tense it hurt.

Sebastian didn’t lower his hand. “Did you mean everything you told Kurt over the past four years? I’m not a nice person, and that gives me the ability to say whatever I want without consequence. Whenever I look at a person I judge them, and then if they give me the chance I will attack." He shrugged. "It doesn't mean I don't like the person and it doesn't mean I can't go back on what I say. I like to go for the kill; I’m sure you can relate.” Karofsky looked up. “Dance with me, please.”


End file.
